


Coming Home

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: It’s been a rough couple of days for Taron as he’s been home alone. Richard is traveling for work and the emptiness of the home just doesn’t sit well with Taron. But in the end, he got his wish after all, to hold his boyfriend in his arms.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 16





	Coming Home

A sigh travels from deep in his chest, releasing from his mouth. The date on his phone reads: February 28, 2020. That’s five days away. Five days till Richard comes home. His Richard.

Taron runs a hand through his currently messy hair, feeling self conscious about his looks even when no one is around to judge him for it. The dark circles under his eyes are beginning to drive him crazy. “Christ, I look awful,” he mutters to himself, shaking his head and running the shower water to get ready for bed.

Bed is one of the worst places as of right now. His bed feels empty and cold. It feels too big to be slept in alone. The amount of sleepless nights he’s spent in his bed, especially of late, is becoming ridiculous. Staring at the ceiling, counting the divots that he can see and hoping that the boredom of it all would put him to sleep was becoming a routine at this point.

Taron thinks these things as he rinses his hair under the shower spray, running his hands tiredly over his body in an attempt to relax.

He finishes his shower, humming the tune to Tiny Dancer as he goes. He steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his lower half before leaving the warmth of his bathroom. Walking into his bedroom– no, their bedroom– brings a familiar feeling of comfort. It always has.

Taron opens the doors of their shared closet and does light rummaging before settling on a comfortable outfit for the remainder of the night. He slips on the light fabric of a t-shirt, enjoying how it feels under his fingertips. Following his boxers he slips on soft, grey sweatpants, feeling cozier than before.

Things are always difficult for Taron and Richard when they’re apart, as they would be for any couple. But Taron has the tendency to take it harder than Rich. He misses his other half with all his heart, as he can be gone for months at a time, depending on the situation. Taron tries not to fret about it. He understands how it can be, as he’s an actor himself. But the feeling of being alone– physically alone– just sends him into a darker state of mind. To put it simply, he just misses his boyfriend. This is why wearing Richard’s clothes always sends a wave of comfort through his body when things get slightly unbearable.

So, here he is now, finally dragging himself to bed in his lovers’ sweatpants and shirt, simply breathing in the smell that they carry and wishing it were really Rich rather than his clothing.

‘I should be used to this by now,’ is the final thought that runs through Taron’s head before he finally falls asleep.

Richard shuts the door quietly to their home, positive that Taron is asleep by now, as the time on his phone reads: 2:45 AM. He sighs, tucking the device back in his pocket. He isn’t supposed to be home for five more days, but he left early with the hope of surprising his lover. He drags himself upstairs, feeling the overwhelming need to change out of his dress shoes and suit. He exhales lightly before pushing the door to their room open, quickly feeling his heart clench at the sight before him.

Taron, for once, is absolutely out of it. He’s slightly curled into a ball, sleeping on top of the covers, wearing Richard’s clothes to keep himself sane. Rich feels a small smile tug at his lips and is overcome with the sudden urge to pick up his boyfriend and hold him.

He just wants to hold him.

But he doesn’t want to wake him.

He weighs the pros and cons of leaning on the decision of waking him up and decides against it.

He’ll be there in the morning, and Richard’s appearance will certainly make his day better from the start.

He wakes up to the sight of the sun glaring through the windows, causing him to squint in annoyance. He’s about to sit up to close the blinds but immediately stops himself at the feeling of a light squeeze on his torso. He carefully cranes his neck and once again feels his heart flutter at the sight of his boyfriend clinging to him in his sleep. Rich relaxes at this and sets his head back against the pillow. He knows that he should let Taron continue to sleep, but when he sees that the time reads 11:00 AM, he smiles and flips himself gently so that he’s facing T.

Richard feels the biggest smile threatening to break across his face at the sight of it all. Taron’s lips are slightly parted and his arms remain wrapped around Rich’s torso, unknowingly cuddling in his sleep. Richard couldn’t take it anymore. He misses his boyfriend.

He lifts his hand to gently move a strand of hair out of Taron’s face and allows his thumb to trace patterns across his cheek. He runs a finger across his lips and realizes how much he missed them.

Leaning in, he presses his own pair to them, gently, but with enough pressure to wake Taron up.

His eyes flutter open slowly and he mumbles something under his breath, causing Richard to chuckle.

“What was that, love?” He whispers, causing Taron’s eyes and mouth to shoot open.

“DICKIE,” He yells, throwing himself on top of Richard.

Richard laughs as Taron buries his face into his neck, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms under his own. He lifts his head only to pepper kisses over every inch of Richard’s face, bringing more laughs out of the couple.

“What the hell are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be back for five more days,” he exclaims, placing one final kiss onto his lips.

“Wanted to surprise ye,” Richard lifts a hand to cup Taron’s cheek which is flushed with happiness. “did it work?”

“Of course it worked. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you,” Taron feels his voice quake slightly as the realization that his boyfriend is finally home hits him.

“I quite enjoyed coming home to see ye in my clothes. You look adorable,” he continues to love on Taron, who blushes at this.

“It helps,” he pauses, suddenly wanting to avoid eye contact with the man underneath him. “you know, with how much you’re gone, I just… I miss you,” and then Taron does start to tear up. Richard frowns at this.

“Bub, I’m always yours, yeah? Nothing will change that. And you’re always welcome to come with me to these things,” Richard sits up with Taron still seated in his lap and takes his hands in his own.

“I know, I just wish we could settle. I’m also really, really overtired, though. I’m not thinking straight,” Taron sighs and Richard lifts an eyebrow at this, intrigued.

“Settle?”

“Yes, Rich. I want to settle with you,” he pauses when the look on Richard’s face still shows slight confusion. “as in get married and start a family someday. I want to do everything with you. But with how things are going right now, with you being away all of the time–” Richard cuts Taron off mid sentence with a light, loving kiss.

“I just wanted to hear ye, say it, T. I know what you meant by settling. And I want that, too,” Rich slides his thumb gently over Taron’s knuckles.

“Y-you do?”

Richard nods without hesitation. “Of course I do,” his smile is so warm and familiar. It brings butterflies to Taron’s stomach and he returns that smile with one of his own.

“We have time, though,” Taron continues.

“Yes, we do. Don’t worry, though. It won’t take much time for me to get down on one knee,”

Taron’s butterflies rise to his chest and his heart races. “I love you,” he giggles and presses his lips to Richard’s forehead.

“I love you, too,”


End file.
